comiccrossroadsfandomcom-20200215-history
Earthrealm (Earth-991)
Earthrealm, or Earth, is a realm that many conquerors have sought after since it's creation. Defenders Special Forces Johnnycage-render.png|John Carlton, or as he's known in his movies as Johnny Cage, is an action movie actor and martial artist who joined the tournament after people accused him of using special effects, something that is secretly because he is a descendant of a cult that bred warriors for the gods. 4086881-1281705540-Versu.png|Kurtis Stryker is a New York cop who was fighting against the minions of Shao Kahn's invasion on the George Washington Bridge. After hours of fighting, he was found by Raiden and Nightwolf and was recruited into the Special Forces for his resilience. PLhIMU.png|Kabal is a man who defected from the Black Dragon and joined the police as Kurtis Stryker's partner. While fighting through New York City, he was badly burnt and was kidnapped by Kano to be experimented on by Outworld magic and Kano's technology. Now considered inhuman, he flees in disgust and joins the Special Forces. mortal_kombat_9-3.jpg|Cyrax is a Lin Kuei assassin who was born in Africa. After attempting to flee due to the cyber initiative, he was forcefully transformed into a cyborg. But after his free will was restored, he joined the Special Forces. Mortal_kombat_x_ios_jax_render_by_wyruzzah-d8p0z63-1-.png|Jackson "Jax" Briggs is a special forces major who has been hunting the Black Dragon for years. When his hunt brought him into the Mortal Kombat tournaments, a fight with Ermac left his arms torn out. Now outfitted with robotic replacements, he fights to defend his home. mortal_kombat_x__ios____kenshi__render_3__by_wyruzzah-d8p0ude.png|Kenshi is a sword wielder who was up for any challenge he could find. One day, he was tricked by Shang Tsung into unleashing the Sento, his ancestral blade. When the blade was in Kenshi's hands, it blinded him while Shang Tsung stole the souls of his ancestors. Now he's out for revenge with his new psychic powers. mortal_kombat_x__ios____sonya_blade__render_3__by_wyruzzah-d8p5ysb.png|Lieutenant Sonya Blade is Jax's partner who holds a personal vendetta against Kano for betraying the Black Dragon and having killed a lot of her friends. She joined the Mortal Kombat tournament to hunt him down. Mishima Zaibatsu/Tekken Force 180px-Jin_Kazama_TTT2_CG_art.png|Jin Kazama, the son of Kazuya Mishima and Jun Kazama. He was raised by his mother until her tragic death, when he began training under his grandfather, until he was betrayed and his devil gene activated, causing him to randomly transform into a monster. He now fights to find a cure. tumblr_mo8ezmI6Ri1re9fe1o2_r1_1280.png|Lars Alexandersson, a man who defected from the G Corporation when it was found out to be working in affiliation with the Black Dragon. After a battle against Heihachi Mishima, he learnt that he is his illegitimate son. Nina-williams.png|Nina Williams, a woman whose father was a master assassin until his mysterious death. After she masters her martial arts training, she became a master assassin until she became hired to assassinate Heihachi Mishima. Asuka-Kazama.png|Asuka Kazama, a martial arts student who spends her free time breaking up fights. After finding her father's dojo in ruins and him being sent to the hospital, Asuka entered the Mortal Kombat tournament to find the culprit. 180px-Lili_De_Rocheford_TTT2_CG.png|Lili De Rochefort, the daughter of a billion dollar company, who became a martial artist after taking down a thug who tried to attack her, she fought in a series of street fighting tournaments until she lost to Asuka Kazama, becoming her rival. lingxiaoyu-projectxzone.jpg|Ling Xiaoyu, a carefree girl who's expertise in martial arts had her transferred to a school owned by Heihachi Mishima, where she attended with Jin Kazama, who she becomes friends with. Alisa_Bosconovitch_TTT2.png|Alisa Bosconovitch, a robot that was designed to protect Jin Kazama. But while in a deactivated state, she began travelling with Lars Alexandersson. Interpol Chun-Li_tatsunoko.png|Chun-Li is an interpol agent with a strong sense of justice, which she earned because her father was murdered by M. Bison. She seeks to aide innocent people that are held hostage by him, and get vengeance on him. Cammy_white_sfxt.jpg|Cammy is an MI-6 agent who was captured and brainwashed by M Bison into one of his deadliest assassins. After she was rescued, she was reinstated as an MI-6 agent, but had suffered amnesia due to her time as Bison's henchman. sakura222.jpg|Sakura is a high school student who has begun travelling the world to be trained by the legendary Ryu. c1b868815dfc1a9464052b7c11f1d7f7.jpg|Guile is a delta force colonel who has been hunting M Bison to find out what happened to his best friend Charlie, who disappeared during a raid on one of Bison's operations. Rose_(Street_Fighter).png|Rose is a woman who survived having the goodness in M Bison's heart be transferred into her. She now fights him to restore him. cviper-mvc3.jpg|Crimson Viper, or C Viper, is a cunning CIA agent who has gone undercover to spy on M Bison. DOATEC DOA5_Hayate_Render.png|Hayate is the older of brother of Kasumi and older half brother of Ayane. He is the eighteenth master of the Mugen Tenshin Ninjas. Tina_Armstrong.png|Tiny Armstrong is the daughter of wrestling champion Bass Armstrong. Aspiring to become a rock star and a boxing champion, while at the same time getting away from her protective father, she joined DOATEC. Ryu_Hayabusa_DOA5.png|Ryu Hayabusa is a determined ninja who is dangerous to his enemies and kind to his allies. He is considered one of the greatest swordsmen in the world. 135px-Leifang.png|Leifang is a woman who has entered multiple tournaments to prove to herself that she is strong. NG3RE_-_Kasumi_Render.png|Believing Hayate to have died during a martial arts tournament, Kasumi became an exile to hunt down those responsible. DOA5_Bass_Render.png|Bass Armstrong is a retired wrestler who returned to the ring to make sure his daughter Tina doesn't move out. DOA5_Ayane_Render.png|Ayane is the half sister/cousin of Ayane and Hayate, and has been sent by the clan to hunt down her sister. DOA5U_Rachel_Render.png|Rachel is a woman who hunts demons and is an ally of Ryu Hayabusa. 250px-DOA_Kokoro.png|Kokoro is a geisha in training who is the half sister of Helena Douglas. She trains to be a martial artist to get away from her mother. Hitomi_(Dead_or_Alive).png|Hitomi is a german-japanese martial artist who joins the tournaments after she's become smitten with Hayate. Helena_Douglas.png|Helena Douglas is the president of DOATEC, and is the daughter of company founder Fame Douglas. DOA5U_Momiji_Render.png|Momiji is an ally and friend of Ryu Hayabusa. Lin Kuei subzero (wallpaper).jpg|Sub Zero is a Lin Kuei ice manipulator whose family has been fighting in the tournament for years. cybersmoke_yoshiyaki1014_by_yoshiyaki-d8h633t.jpg|Smoke is a Lin Kuei elementalist who was transformed into a cyborg. Shirai Ryu Scorpion_MKX_Render.png|Hanzo Hazashi was murdered with his family and resurrected as the Scorpion in a plot by Quan Chi to invade Earthrealm, but he defected and is fighting to restore the Shirai Ryu. White Lotus Society 1f2bf3621361c5268b0006f1556710ed-d8voacb.jpg|Raiden is the god of thunder who has defended Earthrealm for millennium until he was briefly destroyed by Onaga. He returned as a corrupted being, now willing to do anything to defend the realm. Fujinmkxrender.png|Fujin is the god of wind who has unwillingly usurped Raiden as the defender of Earthrealm. He's on a quest to redeem his friend. Nightmk9red.png|Nightwolf is a native american shaman who has helped the defenders of Earthrealm for most of his life. Shujinko8pc.png|Shujinko's life is mired with deception. Tricked as a boy by Onaga into travelling the realms, he unknowingly aided Onaga in his resurrection when he thought that he was a hero. Guilt ridden, he now fights to save the realms. Kung_Lao.png|Kung Lao is a direct descendant of the great Kung Lao, who has joined the tournament to honor his ancestor. Zombie_liu_versus.png|Liu Kang is the original champion of Earthrealm who has won tournament after tournament. But eventually, he was assassinated by Shang Tsung. Raiden's first action in his new state was resurrecting Liu Kang, but he failed to return his soul, creating a basic zombie. Ryu_TvC.png|Ryu is a traveling martial artist who wishes to expand his skills and wishes to avenge his sensei's murder at the hands of Akuma. Ken_Masters.png|Ken Masters is Ryu's best friend, rival, and classmate. Sagat_(Street_Fighter).png|Sagat is one of the world's greatest martial artist. After realizing that he sided with M Bison out of petty revenge, he seeks to atone for his crimes. Maverick Hunters MMBN4MegaMan.jpg|Megaman is an android created to fight against cybernetic terrorists. Mmbn5-protoman-exe.jpg|Protoman is a predecessor of Megaman and a brother. Zero_-_Standing.jpg|Zero was a cybernetic terrorist, a "Maverick," that was captured and reprogrammed to be sane. He is Megaman's best friend. Fantastic Four Mr. Fantastic (Earth-3911).jpg|Mr. Fantastic (Reed Richards) is a scientist who was exposed to cosmic radiation that gave to him an elastic body. Invisible Woman (Earth-3911).png|Invisible Woman (Susan Storm) is the wife of Reed Richards with the power of invisibility. Human Torch (Earth-3911).jpg|Human Torch (Johnny Storm) is the brother of Susan Storm and has fire powers. Thing (Earth-3911).jpg|The Thing (Ben Grimm) is a childhood friend of Reed Richards who has been turned into a being made out of rock. Inhumans Black Bolt (Earth-12131) 001.png|Black Bolt is the inhuman king with sonic scream. Medusalith Amaquelin (Earth-12131) 001.png|Medusa is the inhuman bride of Black Bolt. Crystal.png|Crystal is the inhuman sister of Medusa 4688172-4687231-karnak2015001 cov zafino.jpg|Karnak is a cousin of Black Bolt who has never experienced terrigenesis. This makes him a unique inhuman. 4842560-daisy-johnson quake.jpg|Quake (Daisy Johnson) is a recent Inhuman with earth manipulating powers. Inferno (Inhuman).jpg|Inferno (Dante Petruz) is a powerful inhuman with fire powers. X-Men Namor (4296).png|Namor McKenzie is the king of Atlantis. Katherine Pryde (Earth-616) by Marquez.jpg|Shadowcat (Kitty Pryde) is a mutant with intangibility powers. The Wolverine 1.jpeg|Wolverine (James Howlett) is a very powerful mutant. X-23.jpg|X-23 (Laura Kinney) is the clone/"Daughter" of James Howlett. Storm (2773).png|Storm (Ororo Munroe) is a powerful mutant with lightning powers. Avengers Avengers age of ultron hulk-wide.jpg|The Hulk (Bruce Banner) is a scientist whose work in gamma radiation turned him into a rage monster. 04-captain-america-age-of-ultron.w529.h529.jpg|Captain America (Steve Rogers) is a World War 2 hero who has been frozen until today. Black-Panther-Captain-America-Civil-War-640x389.jpg|Black Panther (T'Challa) is the king of Wakanda and apart of a long line of warriors. Spider-Man (Earth-9961).jpg|Spider-Man (Peter Parker) was bitten by a radioactive spider Rogue-a.jpg|Rogue (Anna Marie) is a mutant with mimicry powers. Shang-Chi 2 marvel wiki.png|Shang-Chi is the son of Shang Tsung who wishes to atone for the sins of the father Daredevil Black Costume.png|Daredevil (Matt Murdock) is a religious blind man who is a vigilante 4507295-iron fist v2 by uncannyknack-d7pzp0b.jpg|Iron Fist (Danny Rand) is a master martial artist Blackwidowtextless.jpg|Black Widow (Natasha Romanov) is a SHIELD agent Mystical-Strange-005-EW.jpg|Dr. Stephen Strange is the sorcerer supreme and defender of Earthrealm. Luke Cage.jpg|Luke Cage is an indestructible man. 2015 12 10 jessica jones poster art 16-9-header2688798404.png|Jessica Jones is a woman with super strength who chose to be a private investigator after a horrific experience as a hero. Moon-knight-155323.jpg|Moon Knight (Marc Spector) is an insane vigilante with split personality disorder WhiteTiger.png|White Tiger (Ava Ayala) is a generation hero who has just become a hero. Acotilletta2--Elektra H4H.jpg|Elektra Natchios is a master assassin. Category:Earth-991 Category:Realms (Earth-991) Category:Earthrealm (Earth-991)